md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard of Oz
Walsh is a former circus balloonist from Kansas who later became the Wizard of Oz. Biography Before First Curse Walsh is originally a mischievous circus balloonist from Kansas, who is swept up in a cyclone (later revealed to be by Mombi) with his hot air balloon and finds himself in the Land of Oz. The citizens mistake him for a prophesied hero; one who “arrives by cyclone to defeat a great evil”. Walsh is recruited by Glinda the Good Witch of the South, ruler of the land, and the secret Princess Ozma. They explain that wicked creatures called Nomes have been banished to live underground, sealed by a barrier, and they have been trying to escape ever since. Walsh, while observing the barrier, accidentally unlocks it. The evil Nome King surfaces; Walsh tries to stop him, but the Nome King knocks him out. Walsh is rescued by the China Girl, a living china doll from China Town. She gives him magic that allows him to help Glinda defeat the Nome King. Walsh and the China Girl return to the Sisterhood of Witches, where Walsh helps Glinda duel and defeat the Nome King, who is banished back underground. Walsh is hailed a hero, but selfishly takes all the credit for the China Girl’s help, and he becomes the Wizard of Oz. Heartbroken, the China Girl, to redeem him, asks to be his apprentice. However, Walsh rejects her.Welcome to Oz Walsh is visited by Zelena, a young woman who asks for help after escaping her abusive adoptive father. Walsh uses his magic to tell her that was abandoned by her birth mother Cora in the woods, and she has a younger half-sister, Regina, who became queen. Envious, Zelena asks for the Silver Slippers to travel to the Enchanted Forest. Upon her return, Zelena demands to be taken back in time to change the past so that she was never abandoned. Walsh tells her that time travel is impossible. Zelena, angry, exposes him as a fraud and turns him into her first “pet” Flying Monkey. Zelena takes over Oz as the Wicked Witch of the West.It's Not Easy Being Green After First Curse Under Zelena’s orders, Walsh is returned to his human form and sent to New York City as a distraction to the savior Emma Swan, the only person who could defeat Zelena after she travels to Storybrooke to enact a Time Travel Spell. Emma and Walsh date for months, however when he proposes, Emma panics and does not give an answer. Later, Emma’s real memories are restored by Captain Hook, and she prepares to speak to Walsh before leaving to defeat Zelena. Walsh reveals his true identity, however, and transforms into a flying monkey to attack her. Emma defends herself, and Walsh disappears in defeat.New York City Serenade At some point after this, Walsh is freed from Zelena’s control. After Sixth Curse TBA References Category:Season 3 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Oz characters Category:Wizards Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Oz citizens Category:Kansas citizens Category:Land Without Magic citizens